


Her Favourite Speech on the Citadel

by for_t2



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F, Humor, Post-Reaper War, Shepard Survives (Mass Effect), Speeches, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: The end of a war means the beginning of speeches, and, really, Traynor's just there for moral support
Relationships: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Her Favourite Speech on the Citadel

"Again, Shepard."

"Oh, come on," the saviour of the galaxy whined in a most un-terrifying way. "Liara, please."

"You still fumble your words." And as much as Traynor was supposed to be there for moral support, she had to admit that watching Shepard (of all people) prepare for a speech was more than slightly amusing. Especially as Liara got more and more exasperated. "It's only five minutes!"

"Why don't you give the speech instead!" Traynor could imagine Shepard squirming in front of the crowds on the rebuilt Citadel.

"Honestly," Liara sighed, sparing a very pointed glance between the two of them. "Even if you're still recovering, with the amount of practice your tongue gets, you should be able to do this by now."

Something in Traynor's throat just happened to choke at the same time Shepard's face went deep red.

"Now, Commander," Liara flipped back to the first page. "Again!"


End file.
